


Never or Forever

by Foto51



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foto51/pseuds/Foto51
Summary: After the exchange program is over, you go back to your normal life. And there you are, trying to pretend everything is okay in front of everybody, there is no way you are telling them that you miss a demon family. But one day, you don't need to miss them anymore, at least for sometime.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Never or Forever

**Author's Note:**

> In this work, Mammon is the only demon you kissed before going back to the human world.

You wake up in a strange place. You are scared for a minute until you rub your eyes just to see it is indeed a familiar room. A room you used to call yours for some time, a room where you made good memories, the best memories of your life, in fact. You calm yourself and let the fear go. As you regain consciousness completely, you can’t help but feel a bit excited to be there again, although you don’t quite understand why you’re there. Isn’t the exchange program supposed to be over? You walk out of the room ready to get some answers. As you open the door, you bump into Lucifer, who greets you with a big smile.

“It’s been a long time.” He says as you hug him tight, “I see you missed us as much as my brothers missed you.” He then wraps his arms around you and adds “well… that is not the whole truth, I missed you too.”

“Lucifer… it’s not that I’m not happy and all, but… what am I doing here again? I thought the program was already over.” You let him go as you look at him with a somewhat concerned expression on your face “I mean… I have a life up in the human world, I can’t keep disappearing just like that.”

“I understand, but this is an exceptional case.” By the serious look in his eyes you can tell there is something bad going on. “Being totally honest with you, when I requested your presence to Diavolo, he told me he was looking into extending the exchange program another year, but this just couldn’t wait until the paperwork was over.”

“Lucifer... What is going on?” You ask in a worried tone.

“I think it’s better for you to see it firsthand. Come to the entrance, my brothers don’t know you were coming. This will be a great surprise for them.”

You follow Lucifer through the House of Lamentation as you reminisce the time you spent inside those walls. In no time you find yourself smiling, without being able to stop, nor wanting to either. You hear the door open along with their voices, and your grin just grows wider.

“I told you Beel, you can’t bring that much food to our room because you get everything dirty and then I have to help you clean and I don’t want to-” Belphie stops himself when he sees you. “What is this? Am I dreaming?” He runs towards you and hugs you.

“But the kitchen is too small for all the food I need… (Y/N)!” Beel is the next brother that you see, and he does just the same as his twin.

“(Y/N)? Oh, my, this can’t be, did you miss my looks so much you just had to come and look at me? Well you can watch all you want!” Asmo joins to the hug and Satan and Levi get in running as they hear your name.

“You came to finish that Mononoke Land game, right? Omg after all I am your TRUE FRIEND and you don’t want to let me down; you are the best normie I’ve ever met.”

“Welcome back, (Y/N). Although I’m happy to have you here once again, I have to admit I quite enjoyed myself watching Lucifer going through rough times without you.”

“Ha-ha-ha, very funny Satan. Now, where is your stupid brother?”

“Do you mean that gloomy sack of whines and sighs? He was walking so slow we left him behind, I couldn’t let him pass his attitude on to me, it wouldn’t suit my looks.”

As they talk, the door opens once more and Mammon walks in, looking to the floor with a sad look on his face. When he lifts his eyes to all the noise and sees you, he startles, he opens his mouth as if to say something, but then he just goes directly to his room.

“What is he doing running away and crying like a misunderstood teenager? One would have thought that with (Y/N) here, he would lift up those low spirits of him.” Asmo says with something between anger and worry.

“Do you understand now why I wanted you to see it for yourself?” You nod. “He’s been like this since he went up to the human world to see you, what did exactly happen back then?” The confusion in your face anticipates him what you are about to say.

“I didn’t see him in the human world.” You look in the direction that Mammon went before, clearly distressed.

“Come on, go.” You look to Belphie. “You’re worried, right? Go talk to him, I hope you can cheer him up.” All the rest of the brothers nod at you with determination. With one last look at them, you run to Mammon’s room.

You knock his door, but there is no response. “Mammon?” He still doesn’t answer, but you notice the door isn’t locked. “Mammon, I’m coming in.”

You enter his room, but you don’t see him anywhere, the door closes behind you, and you start walking inside. You find his Rad jacket and his tie on the floor. Right after that, you hear sobs, and immediately you know where he is. You go to his car. Through the windows, you find him, crying.

“Mammon, what’s wrong?” He averts his gaze. “Come on, it’s me, your…” you can’t believe what you are about to say, but this is a desperate situation, “your human… You can talk to me.” There is no reaction. “Mammon, please… I’m not going to order you to do it, but please, get out the car and talk to me… you have no idea how worried your brothers are… how worried I am…” He doesn’t move and you realize that at this rate you won’t get anything from him, so you get in the car and sit right beside him. “Mammon please… I’m begging you now…” with both of your hands you take his face and make him look at yours. You notice now how devastated he must be, his face is wet for all of the crying, his eyes are red, and puffy. You start wiping his tears with one of your fingers, and you feel like the world is falling apart. How can someone so cheerful be like this now? It’s true that sometimes he got mad, but this is totally different, even when he got mad, he was always full of life. Your eyes start to get glassy too. “Please…” you say once more, hoping that this time you can get to him.

“Okay!” Mammon says finally as he starts pulling off your hands. “S-stop it. I’ll talk, so don’t look at me like that!” his face is red now “Geez! You’re a real handful sometimes, y’know…” You wait for him to start speaking, he is looking at his front. After a few moments he sighs “I went up to the human world to see you… Not that I missed ya or somethin’! I just thought we could have fun… uh… makin’ money! Yeah! That’s it!” he flushes once again, and you can just read in his face what he really felt. You find yourself smiling at that expression you cherish so much, what else could you do? “But… after all the trouble I went through to get Diavolo to open the portal for me… Ya see, I didn’t want Lucifer or the rest of my brothers to know ‘cause they’d think that I’d be causing trouble or they’d tag along, so it was a pain to get to meet with the big guy. I was stupid 'cause you’re here now so, I guess they always knew... But back then I got to meet Diavolo alone and he sent me to the human world. And I found you…” Mammon drop his gaze and you know you won’t like what’s to come. “When I found you, you were… just fine… like nothin’ ever happened, like you were never here to begin with. You were smilin’, and you were laughin’ with your human friends. You were havin’ more fun than you ever had here. And it hit me… You belong there, you were brought here without asking, and just survived the year, you never wanted to be here… I don’t know what I thought, I don’t know why I thought you’d be sad to be gone, after all that’s your home… and after all… after all I was never special for you…” Those last words make your heart feel heavy, so heavy that you feel like you are going to fall to your knees. “So there ya have it! Happy now? You can go back to your perfect life with your human friends and I’ll forget I’ll ever met ya! ... Just like you did…”

This time, instead of making him face you, you place your hand in his other side, letting it support your weight, and putting yourself in his line of sight. You are just above his legs and your faces are so close you feel his breath. This makes him blush, in a way so cute it makes you hate yourself for making him sad.

“You ARE special to me. And so are your brothers. If I could, I would spend the rest of my life here in the Devildom. The time I spent here was the time of my life. Nothing will ever change that. I could be named the ruler of the entire human world, and my most treasured moments would still be the ones I had here. And don’t you ever say that you will forget me Mammon!” You place your free hand tenderly on his face, feeling his warmth, and you smile softly at him “... because you are my favorite among angels, humans and demons... and I can’t possibly forget you...” You don’t know when, but you know that sometime, not far away, you will regret these words, but still, you are sure that right now they needed to be told so Mammon could be happy again.

“You can’t? I mean... ‘course ya can’t!” He is finally smiling, and you feel relieved. “I am the Great Mammon! Don’t know what I was thinkin’.” He laughs but then he realizes how close your faces and bodies are and suddenly feels embarrassed “Hey! Uhm... y’know...” he tries to move his head backwards, but the seat blocks his way. “Y-you... you’ll have to make up for all this trouble!” His behavior makes you want to tease him so you lean closer to him.

“And what do you want me to do?” You whisper. Mammon is more nervous every passing moment.

“I-I... First! You’re too damn close! So move away a little! Or I’ll...”

“Or you...?” Your mouths are almost touching now, and he feels the air you exhale in his lips.

“Don’t even try your human trickery to get out of it! It won’t work again!” He says while he gently holds your shoulders and moves you to your seat. “Damn! I really need some fresh air now!” He gets out of the car, and you follow him.

“So, what is it?”

“What?”

“What you want me to do, what is it?”

“Oh, yeah! Dontcha think you’ll get away with what you did without compensation. If you want me to forgive you, you’ll have to sleep with me.” You furrow your brow, definitely it isn’t anything you would have expected him to say. Watching your expression, he realizes what is crossing your mind right now and his face goes red. “Wh-What are you thinking right now!? It’s nothin’ like that! Who do you take me for? I’m not Asmo! I just wanted you to sleep here with me... you already slept with Beel, Satan, Lucifer and Asmo and... you said it...” He smiles widely. “I’m your favorite among angels, humans and demons, after all I’ll be the one doing you a favor, you should be grateful, but I’m just so generous I’ll do it for my human!” The regret came really fast.

“Okay.” Mammon face turns serious with the sudden surprise.

“Seriously? Like for real?”

“Yeah.” Your confirmation makes him smile again.

“Oh, man, we’re totally having so much fun!” He smiles. It’s a smile so sincere and innocent that it melts your heart.

Later during the dinner, the rest of the brothers are astonished by the shift of Mammon’s mood.

“Seriously, you are so simple. And (Y/N), I don’t know why you play along with this stupid, fickle kid that I have for a brother, you told me before, this was too sudden, I was expecting I would send you back to the human world today.”

“Hey! Who are ya calling fickle?”

“He won’t even deny the ‘stupid’ part...” muttered Belphie.

“It’s fine Lucifer.” You say. “Coming back here and leaving the same day wouldn’t feel fine, so if it’s okay with all of you, I’d like to stay here for a while. That way I can spend time with the rest of you too.”

“Oh, you are so fair, tomorrow you can sleep in my room, I’ll give you much more pleasure than that scumbag will ever can, I’ll hear all your most hidden wishes and desires and make them come true.”

“Hol’ on right there! That’s not fair! Not fair at all!”

“I saved the last piece of all the food that I ate since you left so you can try all of it.”

“The last piece of all the food you eat in one day is much more than a normal person can eat in a year! (Y/N) is gonna get sick eatin’ all that food!”

“After all we can finish that Mononoke Land game and there’s a bunch of other games that I want to play with you too!”

“Hey! Stop ignoring me! (Y/N) stays here to compensate me. Don’t try to take advantage of the this.”

“There isn’t even a reason you should be compensated for, what happened in the human world anyway? Did you find out (Y/N) has more money than you and doesn’t want to share it with you?” Satan tries to investigate the issue.

“It’s nothing like that. I... uhm...” Mammon flushes, and his face talks for him.

“Don’t tell me all of this was out of jealousy!”

“Wh-What? No! It’s nothin’ like that!”

“Mammon... you think you are good hiding your emotions, but we can see right through you.” Beel speaks with his mouth full.

I know what your body craves more than anything in the entire world.” Asmo smirks and winks when he says this.

“Stop sayin’ things like that, you make everythin’ look dirty. (Y/N) tell them that wasn’t the reason!” Mammon looks at you with puppy eyes. It looks like anytime soon he is going to get on his knees to beg your help. You can’t resist that face, but you add a little bit of a teasing.

“He wasn’t jelous, he thought I had forgotten him.” You say it with the most innocent smile you can manage. Mammon startles and looks at his brothers who are wearing mischievous grins now.

“Y-you didn’t have to tell them that! You just had to say they were wrong!”

The rest of them start teasing him even more now. Lucifer looks at you with approval on his eyes and a smile that talks for itself, thanking you for cheering his brother up.

Time passes and the dinner is over. You walk beside Mammon, but stop by the door of what used to be your room, you reach the knob unconsciously. Mammon stops and watches you. You don’t notice because you aren’t looking at his direction, but there is a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

“(Y/N)...” You look at him now and see how serious his face is. “If you don’t want to sleep in my room, you don’t have to. You’re stayin’ some days more, right? We can spend some time together tomorrow.” You can tell he means it; he doesn’t want you to be uncomfortable in the slightest. But you know that he wants to be with you really bad right now. ‘He is so cute’ you think.

“Oh, no! This was just something I did out of habit! Don’t you remember you always spent all day in my room too? It’ll be fine to be in yours for a change.” You smile at him and he recovers his usual brightness you like so much.

You enter Mammon’s room after him. You don’t want to admit it, but you are nervous, and you can’t understand why. You’re gazing at him as he walks in, he is taller than you, and his back is wider, you knew that, but there is something now that makes you realize how handsome he is from behind. You remember how the brothers where ranked according to his power. Mammon is the second oldest, which means he is the second most powerful of them, but he never shows it. Maybe that’s why you never noticed how a strong presence he has. It makes you feel like he is protecting you, even though there is no danger nearby. Your heart starts beating faster at the sound of the closing door, maybe because it brought you back to reality while you were thinking about how nice it would feel to hug him from behind. Mammon turns around and says something, but you are not listening, you just think that it wouldn’t be as nice as hugging him normally and laying your head on his chest. “Yo, are you hearin’ me?” You just stare at his face now “I said if you wanted to play pool. Are ya really okay?”

“Yes, I want to play and yes, I’m okay, I was just thinking about something, don’t make a fuss over it.” He doesn’t look convinced at all. “I’m serious, it’s just... I miss to always be here... to always be with you...” Your honesty reaches him and he sighs.

“Me too... But don’t think about sad things now. You’ll have time to miss stuff when you go back. Have fun now and have more things to miss after!” He smiles innocently.

“Mammon that’s not helping at all.”

“Well... Shuddup! You said you’ll play, right? Let’s go then.”

What happened afterward was unbelievable. Mammon won. He did not cheat. He won playing fair. You couldn’t hide the surprise, after all Mammon actually won at something! You never thought you’ll see the day that would happen.

“Hey! What’s with that face?” He is getting annoyed by your visible disbelief.

“It’s just... Well... It’s you... How could you ever manage to win at something? And yet you did! How could I not be shocked?”

“I’m good at things ya know!”

“Like what?” Your amazement just grows.

“Like... y’know... things... C’mon! Quit it! I started playin’ this game since it was invented! It’s not so incredible that I won.” Something about what he just said brings a thought you had buried in the deepest place of your mind, where you want it to stay. Mammon sees your expression is a bit troubled right now and he worries. “Somethin’ wrong? I promise I didn’t cheat or anythin’ like that!”

“Oh! It’s not that, I’m just tired...” You lie, but only partly: you truly are sleepy after this day. “Mind if we go to sleep now?”

“Sure.”

Mammon goes to the bathroom to change clothes after you. When he comes back you are in his bed, which takes him by surprise.

“What?” you say at his reaction.

“What do you mean by what? What’re you doin’ in my bed? I told you, I’m not Asmo!”

“But Mammon, you only have one bed. Where did you expect me to sleep?”

“I... I didn’t think about it... Okay! Fine! J-just stay on your side. I’m too independent to have someone snugglin’ up against me.” You give him a sarcastic smile and nod. He flushes, goes to his side of the bed and turns off the lights. Not even a minute later, Mammon calls your name, you already know what he wants, but you wait because you want to see how much he can complicate a cuddle. “(Y/N)... hey... ya still awake?” You don’t answer and it’s difficult to contain the laughter. “C’mon! It’s impossible to fall sleep that fast!”

“What do you want Mammon?” You chuckle.

“It’s just... I mean... do you... Ugh! Aren’t you cold? Today was really cold, and you aren’t as resistant as us demons. So, I offer you my corporal heat to keep you... not cold...” You can perfectly imagine his face at every word. He is really cute.

“Yes, I’m cold.” You want to hear more of his stupid excuses, you find them fun. “How are you going to transfer me your ‘corporal heat’? With magic?”

“N-no... I was thinkin’ more about... sharin’ it...”

“And how are we going to do that?”

“Well... um... ya know... we should-“ In no time, you get closer to him, he is already turned to your side, and you place your forehead on his chest. He wraps his arms around you and you let yourself get pulled in even closer. Your bodies are fully touching each other now. Your upper leg gets between his. You hear his heartbeats and feel his breath on the top of your head as he whispers. “Yeah... somethin’ like this...” He presses his arms against your back to tighten the embrace. You feel like you could stay like that forever, like you could spend the rest of your life in his arms.

And just like that... your mind throws you from heaven to hell in the blink of an eye: the thought that always threatens to sour every bit of happiness you get being with him, refuses now to leave. You try to wipe it like you did before, but the more you try... the more it spreads all over your head. But you don’t give up, you are determined to win this silent battle with all your will. Bad thing your rival is the inevitable truth... You will die. Not now, but someday, and that day may feel far for you, but not for the demons... not for Mammon. You remember the state he was in when you arrived, and you don’t want to, but the images just keep coming to your mind. How will it affect him your passing away? How much time will he need to heal? Days? Months? Years? Millennia? You can’t bear the burden of making someone so special, unhappy. But there’s no going back now, if you try to distance yourself, he will be unhappy too, you have just confirmed that today. What can you do now? Sooner or later you will break his heart. You can’t take this off of your head now.

Tears start to stream down your face. You sink your head in Mammon’s chest, seeking for some kind of comfort, but you only feel worse. You cry uncontrollably now, and as you try to suppress the sobs that want to come out of your mouth, your shoulders begin to shake. Mammon notices and backs away searching for you face, but you keep your head stuck to him, and as he moves, you gasp for air with a sound that reveals your suffering. While still holding you, he reaches to turn on the lights. He sits on the bed lifting you too in the same position you are. He caresses you softly, from the back of your head to your cheek. Taking then his hand to hold your chin between his index finger and his thumb, and with a subtle force, he makes you look at him. Your heart sinks when you see his expression. He’s serious in a way you never saw in him. He isn’t paying attention at how close you are, how your legs are still intertwined, and he is looking you right in the eye, never averting his gaze. “Tell me...” His voice is kind and warm, almost whisper. “What is making my strong human cry?”

“I’m just... so selfish!” you jump to him, throwing your arms to hug him and burying your head in between his neck and his shoulder. He feels your tears in his skin now. It deeply pains him to see you like this. He encloses you in his arms tightly, pressing hard his fingers in your back, not enough to hurt you, but definitely enough to feel how much he cares.

“It’s okay to be selfish sometimes...” He is trying hard to keep a calm voice, and when he thinks his voice is about to crack, he stops for a moment. “I don’t care if you’re selfish around me... really, I don’t... so, just... do whatever you want, say whatever you want, ‘cause... “ His voice seems brighter now. “I’m selfish too. You’re here crying, havin’ a hard time and the only thing that I’m thinkin’ ‘bout now is that I want to see you smilin’ like you always did. Seriously, that’s all I want right now. So, you can see it like this: if you’re selfish, you’re actually bein’ selfless, ‘cause you’ll be happy, and that’ll make me happy!”

“You don’t know what you’re saying...”

“Trust me, I do. Be selfish, please.”

“Really? Because I just want to kiss you right now.” You feel his body stiffen and his skin getting hotter.

“You’re in my bed and ya say ya want to kiss me?” You can perfectly hear he is speaking with a wide grin now. “You think I don’t know what I’m sayin’, and ya say a demon stuff like that. Whaddya think is gonna happen?” He loosens his hold, and before you can answer, he moves you to face him and you see his smirk. He glances at you with adoration before putting his lips on yours in a kiss so tender that could melt you. Its softness sends shivers down your spine and you lose all physical strength you have, would it not be for his arms, you would have fallen on the bed. He notices it and tilts his body still holding you, leaning slowly to the bed to lay you down on it again. He is kissing you with his tempting lips, upon you now. You are surprised when he moves his mouth away from yours, but your faces are still close. “It’s okay ‘cause it’s me, but don’t go sayin’ things like that to the others.” He stares down at you and starts wiping away the remaining tears on your face. You stopped crying without realizing it.

Mammon moves to the side now, his hand still on your face. You are gazing at him and see his face getting slightly red. “Stop lookin’ at me like that and go to sleep already. If you’re tired tomorrow my brothers are gonna blame me and Lucifer’s gonna punish me for that.”

“But you are looking at me too, and the lights are still turned on.” He clicks his tongue and switch off the lights. His hand goes from your cheek to your waist and he turns you to your side and pulls you closer to him to hug you again.

“I won’t sleep ‘till you do, so ya better fall sleep fast.”

“Why?”

“What if ya feel bad again? I know you won’t wake me so I have to wait ‘till that can’t happen.”

“You’re so cute.” You smile and let your head rest in his chest again.

“Wh-What? Don’t say things like that, I’m a demon!”

“Yeah... you are...” Your smile vanishes and you clutch his T-shirt until you begin to fall asleep, then the grip loosens. The last thing you hear that night is a whisper. A whisper that wasn’t meant for you to hear; ‘I wish you didn’t go back; I want you to stay...’ were the words that led you to your dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't use any pronouns for MC so you can apply the relationship category that best suits you. I'll try to keep doing this in future chapters.


End file.
